Współlokatorzy
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria miniatur z lekkim humorem w tle, ponieważ Ron to zawsze humor. Pisane do promptów, więc ciągłość jest zaznaczona acz delikatna :D
1. Sprawa majtek

**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Ch. W./H.P.**  
 **info: II.18**  
 **W salonie wiszą niebieskie, koronkowe majtki. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby mieszkała z nimi jakaś kobieta.**  
 **\- 1 pkt (grupa przyjaciół mieszka w jednym domu/mieszkaniu); 1 pkt (ktoś ukrywa dziewczynę przed współlokatorami)**

* * *

Ron wszedł do salonu i zmarszczył brwi. Podczas ostatniego tygodnia został wysłany do jednej z mugolskich wiosek, aby upewnić się, iż działająca tam znachorka nie jest niezewidencjonowaną czarownicą. Odkąd Voldemort zaatakował Ministerstwo, nie zawsze posiadali takie informacje, a czarodziejski świat ze wszystkich sił starał się na nowo uporządkować wszystko.

Harry wciąż miał przed sobą egzamin aurorski odkąd został politycznie zmuszony do wystąpień, a przynajmniej Hermiona uważała, że taki jest jego moralny obowiązek. Jakby pokonanie najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarodzieja ich pokolenia nie wystarczyło.

Ron musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel miał szczęście. W zasadzie zajmowali się głównie kontrolowaniem magicznych przedmiotów. Departament musiał powiększyć części magazynowe, odkąd rodziny podejrzewane o kontakty ze Zwolennikami Mrocznego Lorda notorycznie oddawały wszystkie przedmioty, które mogłyby być uznane za czarnomagiczne.

Ron nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio nie był zmuszony do siedzenia za biurkiem lub wylotu do jakiejś zapyziałej dziury, aby sprawdzić miejscowego charłaka.

Usiadł na fotelu delektując się ciszą w kamienicy i wbił wzrok w ogień w kominku.

Kiedy Harry spytał czy nie chciałby z nim zamieszkać w odziedziczonym po Syriuszu domu, nie miał wątpliwości. Podróże każdego dnia do Ministerstwa, które odbywał jego ojciec były męczące. Pora była najwyższa też, aby przestał mieszkać z rodzicami. Szczególnie odkąd Nora tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie została odbudowana po ataku.  
Musiał iść własną drogą i jego matka wydawała się to doskonale rozumieć.

Odchylił się, czując, że jego plecy po raz pierwszy są wyprostowane od ponad tygodnia. Papierkowa robota doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Otworzył oczy i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł podejrzany kształt zwisający z żyrandola.

Cholerne niebieskie koronkowe majtki.

Nie musiał być aurorem, żeby dojść do wniosku kto mógł je tam zawiesić. Właścicielki owej cudnej bielizny nie znał, ale miał nadzieję, że zostaną sobie przedstawieni.

Odkąd zamieszkał z nimi Charlie po powrocie z Rumunii, czasami znajdował podejrzane rzeczy rozrzucone po całym domu. Jak skrawek materiału, który został oderwany przy jakiejś mocniejszej akcji na stole w kuchni. Podwiązkę w korytarzu.

Przeważnie ignorował te przejawy seksualnej aktywności gospodarza, bo no cóż. Harry'emu też się należało coś od życia, ale cholerne majtki zwisały z żyrandola w ich salonie. Jego matka mogła wpaść z niezapowiedzianą wizytą i nie byłoby siły, aby jakkolwiek wytłumaczyli tę sytuację.

Charlie oczywiście był kryty, odkąd tuż po szkole wyznał rodzicom, że jest gejem, ale oni z Harrym przeszliby bardzo nieprzyjemną rozmowę zakończoną przymusowym przedstawianiem owej nieznajomej na niedzielnym świątecznym obiedzie przy całej rodzinie. Bo jeśli Harry wciąż myślał, że nie należy do rodziny, grubo się mylił i jego matka na pewno udowodniłaby mu w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób jak bardzo.

I to nie byłaby tylko kwestia swetra.

ooo

Przeważnie nie jadali kolacji razem. Charlie wciąż zdawał raporty z podróży w Ministerstwie, Harry czasami zostawał do późna na treningach i wracał tak zmęczony, że szedł prosto do pokoju. Tym razem jednak Hermiona zapowiedziała się z wizytą, jej nie umykało nic.

\- Coś się stało? – spytała, widząc, że siedzą wyjątkowo cicho podczas posiłku.

Harry tylko rzucił w jego stronę spanikowane spojrzenie. Oczywiście ich ostatnia rozmowa nie wyszła najlepiej. Harry odmówił wyjaśnień w sprawie majtek i wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Nieporozumienie – powiedział tylko Ron, bo może się posprzeczali, ale wciąż przecież byli przyjaciółmi.

A gdyby Hermiona dowiedziała się o majtkach, nie dałaby żyć żadnemu z nich.

\- To normalne, gdy grupa obcych sobie ludzi zaczyna mieszkać razem – odparła Granger jak zawsze całkiem naukowym tonem, z którym nie należało się sprzeczać.  
Charlie spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.

\- Ale my nie jesteśmy obcy – stwierdził jego brat.

\- Ale Harry przyjeżdżał do was wyłącznie podczas wakacji i świąt. Spał w waszych pokojach. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła. Widujecie się codziennie i macie swoją osobną przestrzeń. Osobną przestrzeń, którą chcecie powiększać, ponieważ taka jest męska natura – powiedziała Hermiona.

Ron zamrugał. W zasadzie ich przyjaciółka jak zawsze miała rację.

\- Sytuacja skomplikowałaby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby któryś z was próbował wprowadzić w waszą wspólną przestrzeń kogoś, kto naruszyłby równowagę – dodała Granger.

Ron wiedział, że wszyscy przy stole zesztywnieli. Sprawa niebieskich majtek wciąż wisiała pomiędzy nimi. I chociaż starał się porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności, Potter zaskakująco dużo przekazywał Charliemu. Przeważnie i tak wszyscy wiedzieli o wszystkim, co działo się w domu.

\- No właśnie. A ktoś mógłby nie chcieć naruszyć tej równowagi – odezwał się w końcu nieśmiało Harry.

\- Stary, ale wiesz, że… - zaczął Ron. – Wiesz, że poparłbym każdą twoją decyzję. Chciałem ją tylko poznać – zajęczał.

Hermiona wyglądała na zaalarmowaną.

\- Masz kogoś? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- O co chodzi? – spytała Hermiona pospiesznie, spoglądając na ich twarze.

Charlie zaśmiał się krótko.

\- O sprawę niebieskich majtek – powiedział krótko jego brat. – Totalnie nie kolor Harry'ego – dodał i oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

Ron też w lot pojął co się stało.

\- Zerwałeś z nią, bo nie podobał ci się kolor jej bielizny? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Stary, nie gadaj, że to była jedna z tych Krukonek, które cały czas cię pouczają… - dodał i jego przyjaciel schował twarz w dłonie.


	2. Mugolskie techniki

**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Charlie/Harry**  
 **info: II. 5**  
 **A i B umawiają się w sekrecie, C przyłapuje ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji.**  
 **\- 1pkt (C to brat A); 1pkt (nikt nie podejrzewa B o bycie gejem)**

* * *

Ron wrócił do domu i niemal natychmiast potknął się o Charliego. Jego brat leżał przed kominkiem, a Harry opierał dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. Wszystko wyglądało tak dziwnie, że Ron nie mógł nie otworzyć szerzej ust.

\- Co do cholery? – spytał podnosząc się na nogi.

Rzadko wracał Siecią Fiuu do domu, ale wyjątkowo dzisiaj zapomniał parasola, a lało jak z cebra. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek też wrócił do kamienicy. Najwyraźniej się pomylił.

Charlie leżał płasko na plecach, na dywanie i nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzał jakkolwiek zareagować. Wpatrywał się tylko niepewnie w Harry'ego, który sturlał się z niego pospiesznie z rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Ja… My… On… Ty… - zająknął się jego przyjaciel.

\- To jakaś mugolska technika medytacyjna, o której mówiłeś tacie? – spytał Ron, przypominając sobie mgliście ostatnie święta. – Charlie, jeśli jesteś spięty w pracy, Hermiona mogłaby…

Harry czknął zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Technika… mugolska technika – wyjąkał Potter.

\- No o tym właśnie mówię – odparł Ron.

Charlie w końcu zdecydował się przestać stwarzać niebezpieczeństwo leżąc pod kominkiem.

\- Harry, pomożesz mi się odprężyć w pokoju? – spytał jego brat, a Potter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- I zabezpieczajcie Sieć Fiuu, gdy medytujecie! – krzyknął za nimi Ron. – Ta dzisiejsza młodzież – westchnął, czując się nagle jak Hermiona.

ooo

Nie minęło dwa dni, gdy prawie wybił sobie zęby drzwiami od kuchni. Chciał wejść do środka i nie zorientował się, że te nie ustępują. A wręcz oddały mu ze zdwojoną siłą. Wpadł zatem do pomieszczenia, trzymając się za obolały nos i kątem oka dostrzegł jak Harry odskakuje od Charliego. Jego brat najwyraźniej próbował dostać coś z górnej półki kredensu.

\- Co do jasnej ciasnej? – spytał Ron. – Tobie się Harry nie dziwię, ale Charlie powinien pamiętać o 'Accio' – warknął, bo chrząstka chociaż nie była złamana, bolała jak diabli.

Charlie wyszczerzył się szeroko, jakby coś go naprawdę bawiło.

\- Harry uczy mnie mugolskich technik – powiedział jego brat.

Ron co prawda nigdy nie zauważył u Charliego zainteresowania niemagicznym światem, ale mogli to przecież mieć po ojcu w genach. A przynajmniej sugerowała tak Hermiona.

\- Mugole wpędzą mnie do grobu – sarknął tylko, przywołując kubek z kawą.

Życie bez czarów totalnie go nie interesowało.

ooo

Nie bardzo rozgryzał o co chodziło z tą cała fascynacją mugolskimi technikami. Charlie wydawał się mocno w temacie. Ćwiczył z Harrym na dywanie i w korytarzu. W zasadzie Potter chyba nawet instruował jego brata w łazience, bo niejednokrotnie zamykali się w środku na całe godziny. A przynajmniej tak sądził Ron, bo przyłapywał ich głównie, gdy wracał wcześniej z pracy.

I tak było tym razem, gdy wszedł do kuchni. Zamarł w drzwiach niepewny na co dokładnie patrzy, bo Harry przywierał do Charliego opartego o blat stołu. Szalony umysł podsuwał mu różne rozwiązania zagadki, ale nie byłby aurorem, gdyby nie doszło do niego co naprawdę się dzieje.

\- Charlie?! Nic ci nie jest?! – krzyknął przerażony. – Muszę wezwać magomedyka? Hermiona mówiła, że przy sztucznym oddychaniu to konieczne! Upadł?! Zemdlał?! – mówił dalej, wcale nie zrażony tym, że Harry oderwał się od jego brata z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Nie przerywaj! – krzyknął Ron, bo pamiętał również, że sztuczne oddychanie należało przeprowadzać ciągle dopóki nie nadeszła pomoc.

Charlie nie wyglądał jednak na chorego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego brat zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że Ron miał pewność, że z jego płucami wszystko w porządku.

\- Och – westchnął z wyraźną ulgą. – To był kolejny instruktaż – dodał, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

Harry jednak wciąż wyglądał jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, a potem nagle na twarzy jego przyjaciela pojawiła się dobrze znana Ronowi determinacja.

\- Nie uczę Charliego żadnych mugolskich technik – zaczął jego przyjaciel, starając się oddychać spokojnie. – Dobra, dam radę.

\- Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy – powiedział Charlie i Ron spojrzał to na jednego to na drugiego, i czuł, że jego brwi się marszczą.

\- Ja… On… My – wyjąkał Harry, a potem przygryzł wargę. – Charlie wprowadzi się do mojego pokoju jeszcze dzisiaj – powiedział szybko jego przyjaciel i podniósł do góry swoją dłoń, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Ron chce coś wtrącić. – I to nie dlatego, że boi się spać sam. Albo ma koszmary. Charlie nie miewa koszmarów. Nie boi się ciemności – powiadomił go Harry. – Ale będziemy spać razem. I ja też nie miewam już koszmarów!

Charlie parsknął, jakby ta sytuacja zaczynała go coraz mocniej bawić. Przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego, obejmując go ramieniem i chyba to miał być gest wsparcia, bo obaj spojrzeli na Rona czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Jesteście razem! – zdziwił się. – Jesteście razem – powtórzył już odrobinę łagodniej.

W zasadzie to wyjaśniało dlaczego Charlie nie wrócił do Rumunii. Harry też wydawał się ostatnimi czasy szczęśliwszy.

\- Moment – powiedział Ron, gdy nareszcie coś do niego dotarło.

\- Nie ma żadnych mugolskich technik niczego – powiadomił go Harry, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Nie… Nie o to mi chodziło… Jesteście razem, to znaczy, że jesteś gejem? – zdziwił się Ron.

Charlie przewrócił tylko oczami.

\- Dobrze, że nie wypuszczają cię zza biurka – stwierdził jego brat.


	3. Czarodziejska herbata

**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **:*:***  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Harry/Charlie**  
 **info: ostatnia część, ponieważ cóż... współlokatorzy przestają takowymi być...**

* * *

Harry obudził się ze świadomością, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Od czasów wojny jego instynkt pozostawał w uśpieniu i tylko to tłumaczyło dlaczego Ron tak wiele razy przyłapał jego i Charliego na okazywaniu sobie uczuć. Swoją drogą jego przyjaciel mógł w zasadzie uprzedzać ich nim wrócił wcześniej z pracy. W końcu istniały jakieś zasady wspólnego mieszkania!

Harry otworzył oczy, starając się jakoś skupić wzrok. Obraz przed nim był rozmazany, ale i tak rozpoznał sylwetkę kochanka. Charlie siedział tyłem do niego na jednym z foteli, na którym na szczęście Ron ich nie przyłapał.

Wtedy nie mieliby szans wytłumaczyć się w żaden sposób.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Harry, czerwieniąc się na sam dźwięk swojego głosu.

Był tak zachrypnięty, że pani Weasley na pewno spróbowałaby zmierzyć mu gorączkę i wmusić w niego jedną ze swoich imbirowych herbat. Zdrowie ponad wszystko i chwalmy wełniane swetry.

\- Nie, śpij – powiedział Charlie, odwracając się w jego stronę z lekkim uśmiechem.

Jego włosy zaczynały odzyskiwać normalną długość po tym jak mężczyzna ściął je, aby poważnie się prezentować przed Ministerialną Komisją ds. Smoków. Harry nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Charlie po prostu nie założył eleganckich szat, zamiast odwiedzać fryzjera i tak drastycznie zmieniać swój wygląd.

Krótsze włosy nie były złe. Jednak nie wyglądały już jak płomienie, gdy mężczyzna poruszał się z tą kocią zwinnością, której musiał się wyuczyć podczas spotkań i pracy ze smokami.

\- Chodź do łóżka – poprosił Harry.

Słońce jeszcze nie do końca wstało i oni też nie powinni być na nogach. A przynajmniej ta domena Rona jako jedyna miała sens.

Materac ugiął się, gdy Charlie wsunął się na miejsce koło niego. Skóra mężczyzny była nieprzyjemnie chłodna, więc Harry zadrżał lekko, ale nie odsunął się.

\- Wiem, że coś jest nie tak – ziewnął Potter. – Ale jestem zbyt zaspany, żeby się tym przejmować – dodał całkiem szczerze i wcisnął nos w obojczyk mężczyzny.

Charlie prychnął, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

ooo

Ron wbrew swoim twierdzeniom na temat poranków, wstawał najwcześniej. Kiedy bywał w dobrym humorze, nawet przygotowywał śniadanie, więc Harry'ego nie zdziwiła wcale herbata na stole, gdy pojawił się w kuchni.

Charlie przeciągnął się w drzwiach pomieszczenia już w chwilę potem.

\- O której wracacie? – spytał Harry. – Ktoś musi wpaść do sklepu i kupić coś na obiad. Nie będę miał czasu po zajęciach. Możemy znowu skończyć późno – wyjaśnił.

\- Ile kursów zostało ci do zaliczenia? – spytał ciekawie Ron, ale to Charlie zawisł z swoją filiżanką herbaty, co nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego.

\- Trzy kursy i dwa egzaminy – odparł krótko Potter. – Około miesiąca – dodał.

Ron skinął głową.

\- Przyda nam się dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy – westchnął jego przyjaciel.

\- Do pracy przy biurku? – sarknął Harry. – Poważnie Ron, aż tak bardzo się przemęczasz? – zakpił.

\- Hej! – oburzył się na niego Weasley. – Zrobiłem sobie odcisk na palcu od różdżki!

Harry uśmiechnął się wrednie, kątem oka jednak dostrzegając, że Charlie uważnie obserwuje ich obu.

\- Dasz radę zrobić zakupy? – spytał swojego kochanka.

\- Dzisiaj zostaję do późna – przyznał Charlie, odwracając szybko wzrok.

Mężczyzna od kilku dni zachowywał się dziwnie cicho i dopiero teraz zaczęło to uderzać Harry'ego. Początkowo ignorował to, bo każdy miał prawo mieć gorszy dzień. Nieustannie mierzyli się z codziennością, która wcale nie była przyjemna. Wojna nadała specyficzny rytm ich życiu, a Charlie chociaż przez pewien czas był wyłączony z działań, prowadził w Rumunii bardzo ciekawe życie.

Harry wiedział o tym, bo oglądał fotografie, które smoker robił podczas swoich wypraw. I dziwił się, że Charlie od kilku miesięcy przebywał w Londynie.  
Czuł, że jego chłopak o czymś mu nie mówi. Coraz częściej zostawał dłużej w pracy, chociaż przecież zdał większość raportów przed komisją na wiele tygodni wcześniej. Uzupełnienia nie mogły trwać tak długo. Znał się na tym, bo sam zdawał relacje z zajść podczas walki ze Śmierciożercami.

Coś tutaj nie grało i zamierzał dowiedzieć się co to takiego.

ooo

Charlie pojawił się wieczorem w ich wspólnym pokoju z dwoma filiżankami czegoś dziwnego. Egzotyczny zapach rozniósł się po pokoju niemal natychmiast.

Harry odłożył notatki, które sporządził z zajęć i spojrzał na swojego kochanka wyczekująco.

Charlie przygryzł wargę i przeczesał swoje odrastające już włosy nerwowym ruchem.

\- Wyjeżdżasz – odgadł Harry.

Nigdy nie sądził, aby udało mu się przytrzymać Charliego na zbyt długo w nudnym Londynie. Obaj pod tym względem byli podobni. Żądni przygód i ekscytacji. Uzależnieni od adrenaliny.

Charlie bez słowa podał mu list.

\- Dostałeś awans, gratuluję! – powiedział Harry, starając się brzmieć na naprawdę zadowolonego, ale sam słyszał nieszczerość w swoim głosie. – Raczej sądziłem, że uczcimy to szampanem albo winem, a nie…

\- Herbata pomarańczowa z szafranem czarodziejskim – odparł Charlie.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął i zaczął mieszać w swojej filiżance zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. Harry poszedł jego śladem w milczeniu. Nigdy nie znał się na eliksirach zbyt dobrze, a wolałby, aby portret Snape'a nie szydził z niego przez wieczność, że doprowadził do eksplozji herbaty.

\- W Rumunii jest dość popularna – zaczął Charlie, spoglądając na niego z dziwnym spokojem. – Będę szefem naszej placówki. Sporo osób po wojnie chce zostać jak najbliżej rodzin – wyjaśnił.

Harry milczał, bo niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Pomyślałem… Znaczy przedłożyłem Ministerstwu propozycję wzmocnienia ochrony naszej placówki. Mieliśmy kilka incydentów. Smoki nie są spokojne… Potrzebujemy ludzi z doświadczeniem przy smokach… - ciągnął dalej Charlie. – Wspomniałem, że jedyną osobą, która aktualnie mogłaby być oddelegowana do pełnienia funkcji szefa ochrony, jest Zwycięzca Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W końcu miał starcie z Rogogonem Węgierskim. Czy chciałbyś pojechać ze mną do Rumunii? – spytał Charlie wprost i Harry odłożył pospiesznie filiżankę na niewielki stolik.

\- Tak! – krzyknął radośnie. – Tak! Tak! Jasne! Chociaż nie jestem fanem Rogogonów – dodał już mniej pewnie.

Charlie uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dobrze, bo one są w Węgierskim Azylu. W Rumunii mamy swoje smoki i są o wiele bardziej potulne – wyjaśnił z błyskiem w oku mężczyzna.

Harry jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić potulnego smoka. W zasadzie jednak podobnie mówiono o smokerach, że są jak poszukiwacze artefaktów i zbyt gonią za starożytnymi zaklęciami, by usiedzieć na jednym miejscu.

\- O co chodzi z tą herbatą? – spytał Harry w końcu.

\- To specjalny szafran, który uspokaja smoki – wyjaśnił Charlie. – I po prostu lubię tę herbatę – dodał.


End file.
